


[podfic] Hope in the Dark

by Chestnut_filly



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Character Study, Gen, Introspection, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey reflects on her time in the desert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Hope in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hope in the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5576824) by [freehawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freehawk/pseuds/freehawk). 



> Thank you, freehawk, for your permission to record.

Title: [Hope in the Dark](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5576824)  
Length: 4:25  
File size/type: 2.1 MB/mp3

[Mediafire link.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/hord22uccvsbk97/Hope_in_the_Dark.mp3)


End file.
